


Drowning and rabbits

by SharpSugar (Aegistic)



Category: Cherno Alpha - Fandom, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegistic/pseuds/SharpSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, made myself cry writing this.</p>
<p>It's short and I not my best, but the urge to write for them and to contribute to the PacRim fandom was strong....</p></blockquote>





	Drowning and rabbits

Red lights and sirens were wailing all around them as acid from Slattern dissolved the core and protective shell around the conn-pod. Aleksis struggled to lift his right arm to shove the beast back and Sascha shifted her weight and moved in time with him to give them some space, a chance to rest; to regroup and regain the ground that they lost. Striker Eureka was coming to help, if they could just keep fighting for another minute.

A rabbit appeared. Sascha had never seen this one, a memory, a thought, something recent that Aleksis was suddenly projecting so strongly and loudly that her mind picked up on it and began to follow.

Their wedding. Nothing fancy, just a priest and their family and Aleksis wore a suit and she had worn something old of her mother’s. It had been so simple and so moving and then the rabbit hopped away so quickly Sascha almost missed it.

A baby. The family they never talked about starting. The fear that they both held in the pit of their hearts. “If we have a baby, we can’t fight, we can’t protect our home.” Yet Sascha knew what Aleksis wanted. Knew what he wanted the second this war was over, what she had quietly agreed to one night in a half asleep haze.

And now regret and sorrow were all she could read. No happy life ahead for them. No children, no family. They were going to die here, in the Pacific Ocean just miles from shore.

A memory of a dream, a happy dream that one of them had had, neither knew; it just appeared in the drift one day. A family, a smiling laughing family walking down a snowy street on Christmas Eve. Heroes who saved the world and then went on to lead normal lives. It was Aleksis’ favorite memory to have in the drift, even though he never claimed it as his.

Water was filling up the conn-pod. Leatherback was circling around for a second attack, but with no instruments and no way to communicate with the others, Cherno Alpha was a sitting duck. Sascha glanced to Aleksis who reached out his hand to her. She took it.

Sascha swore very loudly in Russian as they were knocked backwards by one of the kaiju. The conn-pod was completely submerged and the metal creaked under the weight of the monster and the water.   
Aleksis was still connected to Sascha when the explosion started on her side of the chamber.  
“I’m sorry.” Was the last thought she transmitted.

Cherno Alpha flashed a few times before the explosion reached the rest of the body. It sent a ripple out through the surrounding waters, Striker Eureka swayed with the waves, but approached the Kaiju all the same and Cherno’s beacon went flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, made myself cry writing this.
> 
> It's short and I not my best, but the urge to write for them and to contribute to the PacRim fandom was strong....


End file.
